Seattle's Finest
by ZombieAnatomy
Summary: Kyleigh Summers is a new intern at Seattle Grace/Mercy West, she falls in love with Owen at first, then gets left behind so she finds comfort in Jackson Avery, how will life go at the hospital?
1. New Interns

My name is Kyleigh Summers. I'm 24 years old and just finished med school at Harvard. I was one of five new interns at Seattle Grace/Mercy West. I took a deep breath standing outside the hospital doors preparing myself to walk inside. This was scary very scary. I had dreamed about this day for years, since I started college and med school. I began to walk inside when I was greeted by Dr. Miranda Bailey and 4 young scared looking interns.

"You must be the 5th intern. I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey I will be showing you to the locker rooms so you can change. Then we will go meet your residents." I smiled and walked behind everyone as she turned and walked into the hospital. I took another deep breath and kept walking as we pasted Doctors and Nurses that were running by the go take care of incoming trauma. As we arrived at the locker rooms handed us our scrubs and lab coats so we could get ready. I walked over to my locker and began to change out of my street clothes and into my scrubs. Once I got them on I tied my hair up into a bun and put my lab coat on. The other 4 interns were still changing. I walked out of the locker room and went to meet up with Dr Bailey and the residents. About 10 minutes later the other interns joined us.

Meredith Grey and Alex Karev walked by and as they did Alex locked eyes with me. I took a deep breath and looked at the residents wondering which one I was gonna be assigned to and tried to put Alex out of my mind. Dr Bailey began to introduce the residents. "This is Dr. Kyle Winter, Dr. Emily Collins, Dr. Tyler Collins, Dr. Steve Winter and Dr. Alison Connors. Each of you will be assigned to one of them and they will be your superior and you will listen to them." "Kyleigh, Mary, Tristan, Kelly and Alec you're with Dr. Kyle Winter." "Megan, Grayson, Evan, Taylor and Morgan you're with Dr. Alison Connors." "Molly, Karen, Devin, Carrie and Miley your with Dr. Emily Collins." "Ian, Rick, Carl, Katie and Phil you're with Dr. Tyler Collins." "Chris, Millie, Tara, Jamie and Keira you're with Dr. Steve Winter."

"Now you are in the hands of your residents I must get back to my job. Good luck and here's to the start of your first 48 hour shift." Dr. Bailey walks away leaving the interns with their residents. Dr. Kyle Winter looks at us and says "Follow me. I will give you a tour of the hospital and show you guys where things are." Kyle starts to walk away "this way interns". We all follow him and I try to stay calm as we pass a patients room and I catch who's in there. "Fuck..." I whispered quietly and moved a little bit faster so that the patient didn't see me. As I thought to myself 'this was not good, this was my past coming back to haunt me and torture me. I left that guy behind when I finished schooling.' I have no way of knowing if this guy is gonna ruin my life all over again.

As I was thinking I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into Dr. Owen Hunt, falling over. "I'm so sorry I should have been paying..." I trail off as I look up and Dr. Hunt has caught me before I fell to the ground. "It's ok. I'm Dr. Owen Hunt you must be one of the new interns." I smile and reply "Yes I'm Dr. Kyleigh Summers." blushing just a little I apologize one more time and say "I have to go...I'll see you around Dr. Hunt." I run to catch up with the rest of the group as Kyle is showing us the on call rooms. "These are the on call rooms for sleeping when you can if you're on call at the hospital you can rest here or go home and wait to be paged. Sleep when you can don't deprive yourself of sleep or I'll send you home if you're falling asleep on your feet." Kyle laughs and looks at me. I look away trying not to lock eyes with a third guy today at this hospital. I had heard the crazy rumors of things that have happened but when Dr. Webber had called me and asked me to please consider doing my internship at Seattle Grace/Mercy West. I couldn't say no...This was by far the best hospital I had applied to. They had all the right programs and the success rate was higher at this hospital than any other one I had looked at.

I think to myself as the tour continues 'Keep focused the last guy you were with hurt you so bad you won't come back from it and you can't torture yourself trying to make a new relationship work. Focus on work.' We pass by the E.R. where I catch Dr. Hunt looking at me. I turn away quickly and pay attention to my new friend Kelly Torres. She also happens to be one of my 3 roommates in the house we rent down the street from the hospital. I smile at her and we continue our tour at the last stop Kyle turns to us. "Ok interns it's time to start your 48 hour shift. Kyleigh and Alec you're in the E.R. today on Dr. Hunts service do not fail me please." "Kelly you're with Alex Karev." "Tristan and Mary you're with me. Go make me proud and welcome to Seattle Grace / Mercy West." He turns and leaves with Tristan and Mary. I turn to Alec "Let's go to the E.R. and save some lives or something." I smile and laugh as we walk to the E.R.

Once we arrive Dr. Hunt looks at us. "I met you already." He turns to Alec "What's your name?" Alec smiles "Alec O'Neil sir just got back from Iraq. U.S Navy Seals." Owen looks at him "Impressive how long were you stationed?" "5 years." Alec responds. Owen smiles again and then the E.R. phone rings. The nurse hangs up the phone "In coming trauma" Owen looks at us "Let's go meet the ambulance." He walks towards the gloves and gowns hands us each a pair of gloves and a gown and tells us "Put them on and let's go." I take mine and begin to put it on after I put my gloves on. Owens hand touches mine as I struggle to tie it "Let me help" I drop my hand and let him tie it "Thanks" He smiles "No problem" We all walk out the doors and await the ambulance. After about 3 minutes we hear the sirens.

The ambulance pulls up Owen helps open the back doors as the EMT is getting out "26 year old male he was the restrained driver in the 3 car pileup. B.P. was 112/89. His name is Timthony O'Neil." I take a deep breath in and breathe out calming myself down. "Ill take him Dr. Hunt" I look at him and have a serious face. "He's yours do everything you can to save him intern" I nod my head and walk with the stretcher and the EMT into the hospital as Dr Karev points to trauma 3 "Trauma 3 is all yours" I nod and walk with the patient as Alex follows me. We get into Trauma 3. "On your count Dr. Summers" "1, 2, 3" I say as we lift the patient and move him onto the hospital bed as he awakes. "Sir Calm down you has been in an accident" I say as I try to calm him. "Page Dr. Hunt and book an OR now please" Alex says "Got it" I say as I page Dr. Hunt and go to book an OR.

Owen grabs my arm as I walk by to go book an OR "you paged?" "Trauma 3 needs you I'll be back got to go book an OR" I run off and book an OR and come back "Want to scrub in with me Dr. Summers?" Owen says and looks at me "Yes absolutely I would" "Then let's go intern your first time in the OR on your first day" I smile and follow him with the patient. We wash our hands and walk into the OR together as a scrub nurse hands us each a towel and we dry our hands then we get helped scrubbing in once were done Owen looks at me "This is gonna be a long surgery you sure you ready?" I look at him "I'm sure I'm ready I was top of my class at Harvard" He smiles "Then lets save his life Dr. Summers" I nod and we begin. 8 hours later me and Dr. Hunt are scrubbing out and he looks at me "You don't crack under pressure do you?" I laugh and shake my head "Hell no I don't" He laughs and smiles "Why don't you go check on our patient" I nod and walk off to the patient's room. As I walk into the patient's room I freeze. "Hello Kyleigh." Steven Matthews looks at me and my heart nearly stopped. "Don't even dude" I walk over to the patient and check his vitals as he wakes up "Hi Timothy your surgery went great if you need anything you can hit the call button and ill be right there. You should rest. I'll be back in a bit to check on you" "Thank you" he says weakly. I smile and walk out.

I walk to get some coffee. Once I have my coffee Steven somehow finds me. "Get away from me dude" I try to walk around him and he grabs me "No" "Let go" I say trying to get away. My coffee falls to the floor as he grabs my arm and drags me into an on call room and locks the door. "Let me go!" I scream at him. He shakes his head "No!" he hits me really hard causing me to fall to the ground "You were never supposed to leave me!" My pager goes off. I get up and try to go for the door he throws me across the room into the wall I fall to the ground bleeding and bruised as I fade out my pager keeps going off. Steven leaves the room as my pager keeps beeping. I stay out and not moving.

Owen looks around the hospital checking the patient's room for Kyleigh. Steven is holding his bleeding hand. Owen walks over to him "Go get that patched up at the clinic" Steven walks out and heads to the clinic. Owen pages me again wondering where I am. Owen checks the patient then leaves to search the on call rooms for me. Owen opens the 3Rd on call room and finds me laying on the floor in blood my pager still going off. Owen runs in and checks for a pulse I start to wake up he's holding me in his arms putting pressure on my bleeding cut. "Where...did he go?" I say as I begin to cry "He..." Owen stops me "Shhh save your energy" He picks me up and walks out of the on call room with me in his arms. He walks down to the ER and lays me on an open bed and takes my lab coat off begins to clean my wounds. "Ow..." I say "I'm sorry" Owen says. "It's ok" I reply. I lay there as he stitches me up. "All done. Let's go get you changed out of these scrubs and get you some fresh ones and a fresh lab coat." I hop done off the bed.

We walk out of the ER as were walking by the clinic Steven is coming out. He sees me with Owen and yells "You slut" Both Owen and I turn and look "That the guy that did this...If we have some free time later ill explain everything but he needs to leave the hospital. I don't care if his brothers here...his brothers our patient" Owen nods and pages security as he starts to approach us. Owen puts me behind him "Back off you've done enough damage for one day" I stay behind Owen as the security guards come up. "Remove him from this hospital he attacked an Intern and hurt her. He is to not come back even if his brother is a patient I don't care he put someone's life at risk and she isn't comfortable with him walking these halls." Owen say "You got it" The security guys remove Steven as he's yelling "You dumb bitch you can't even face me!" I turn away and Owen walks me away from him as he still screams at me.

"Let go get you some coffee Hun" I nod and walk with him. We grab coffee then we go to the locker room I grab my extra scrubs and lab coat and begin to change flinching in pain "Fuck..." Owen walks in hearing me "Need some help?" I nod as he helps me change. "Thanks" "Your welcome lets go were being paged to the E.R." I smile and nod as we walk out of the locker rooms. We walk down the hall towards the E.R, we walk pasted Dr. Bailey who sees my face bruised and cut up."What happened?" she says "My past came back to haunt me I thought I had gotten away for good" I reply "You okay?" she asks. I nod "Then go save lives" I smile and walk off with Owen. We walk into the E.R as some traumas are coming in. Owen and I each take a trauma and start checking them in separate trauma rooms. My patient begins to code not being able to breathe. Alex looks at me "Do you know how to trach someone?" I nodded and he said "Do it"

I began to trach the patient and I did it fast and accurately. The monitor stops flat lining and began to have a normal rhythm. I smile and look at Alex "Not dying that way" Alex smiles "Good job Kyleigh. Some interns can't do that." "Thank you Alex" I reply. I pull my bloody gloves and gown off and throw them away. So far I've made it thru 12 hours of hell. The reason I call it hell is because I didn't expect my crazy ex's brother to be in a car accident and for him to show up. 36 hours left of my first shift at the hospital and it was nearly 11pm. I walked to the lounge for some more coffee as my pager went off. I looked at it as I grabbed my coffee and took off to meet up with my resident Kyle.

As I found Kyle and the other interns, they stared at me. "Kyleigh what happened to you?" I looked at him "My psycho ex's brother was admitted for a car crash he was in and I got cornered when I went for coffee and he beat the shit out of me and threw me I passed out" I take a deep breath and sigh, " Won't happen again he has been removed and banned by Dr. Hunt" Kyle looks at me "Alright" then he goes back to explaining our next roles in the shift. My pager goes off with a page from Dr. Hunt. Kyle looks at me "Go answer your page Dr. Summers" I nod and take off to meet up with Dr. Hunt. I drink my coffee as I walk and throw it out once I finished. Then walk into the E.R and over to Dr. Hunt. Dr. Hunt introduces me to our next patient who's pregnant and hurt. "This is Marie Walters. She fell over some of her kids toys and needs an M.R.I. can you go get her in for one?" "Absolutely Dr. Hunt" I go call to get her in for an M.R.I. then come back and get the patient ready. Once she's ready to go for one I bring her with Dr. Hunt. We sit and get her ready. I press the button "Marie sit very still this will only take a minute" Marie replies back "Okay" The machine makes noises and begins to scan. As the images appear my mouth drops "Owen look" she points to the scans "Page Neuro right now" I page Neuro and we wait.

When Neuro arrives we show them the scans. "She needs surgery now her brain is bleeding please go book an OR now" I nod and walk off to go get an OR. 10 minutes later I return, "ORs ready for you now" "Thank you Kyleigh" Winter says "Your welcome Dr. Winter" Steve looks at me "Would you like to scrub in and watch the fetal monitor for Neonatal so they can be ready if we have to deliver the baby?" I smiled "Id be honored to" He smiles "Lets go then" I follow him to the OR and we scrub in. I sit in front of the monitor as they begin to put her under and I watch the monitor. All sorts of crazy go on as I keep track of the baby. The monitors start beeping like crazy," Baby's got rapid decals" Alison Connors looks at Steve "I need to get that baby out now" Steve looks at her "Fine do it quickly so I can finish up"

Alison goes right to work and gets the baby out. She hands me the baby and tells me "Go get him to breath I know you took classes on this " I nod and say "Yes I've got this" I then begin to work on the baby to get him to breath after a few minutes he is crying and healthy. "Please get the baby to the neonatal unit and get the baby in the nursery. Great work Dr. Summers I will be telling your resident that you're great in all departments so far. You're the intern to watch this year. Maybe you can teach the other interns some stuff." I smile "Thank you Dr. Connors" I take off the gown and bloody gloves throwing them in the proper barrel and walk out of the OR with the newborn. I get up to the neonatal unit and they let me care for the newborn under supervision. Once I finish getting him ready and filing out his ID card and getting his bracelets on. I wheel him to the nursery and hand off his charts to one of the nurses and let them know his mother is still in surgery. They smile and take the baby boy "Thank you" I smile back "Your welcome"

I walk out of the nursery and to the lounge for yet another cup of coffee. My resident pages me and I take off to meet up with him. "Kyleigh I'm hearing nothing but good from the attending and residents you've worked with so far I'm impressed keep up the good work. Go catch some sleep while we have nothing till you're paged by someone." I smile and nod "thank you" I walk off and go to the hall way that the other interns I live with are sitting and chatting. We eat some snacks and laugh with each other. My pager goes off I jump up "Got to go" We say our goodbyes and I take off finishing my coffee. I meet up with Kyle. "Did you sleep" I shook my head. "No but I ate and told my roommates about my day so far" he smiles "I have someone that wants to see you" Kyle walks with me down to a patients room. It was the pregnant lady whose baby I took care of. "You must be Dr. Summers " Marie smiles "Call me Kyleigh please " "Okay Kyleigh I wanted to thank you for saving my baby and taking care of him" "Your welcome Marie it's my job" I smile and ask "Would you like me to take you to see your baby boy?" Marie smiles "Please" I nod and go to get her a wheel chair. Kyle smiles and watches me leave and come back. I help Marie into her wheel chair and bring her to the nursery. I wheel her next to her baby and pick him and hand him to her smiling as my pager goes off again. "I have to go but you page me when you're ready to go back to your room" Marie smiles "I will" I smile and walk out of the room and go to meet up with Dr. Hunt. Dr. Hunt hands her a coffee "Here stay awake" I laugh "Thank you" I take a sip.

"Let's go redress those" I nod and we walk off to the clinic and I sit on a bed and Owen grabs what he needs and shuts the curtain for privacy. "Take your shirt off so I can clean and redress it" I nod and take it off. He begins to clean it and I flinch. I take a deep breath in and let it out. After a few minutes he finishes. It's now 5am we have gotten thru 24 hours so far. Another 24 to go, I put my shirt back on and get up. Owen grabs the stuff he used and discards in the bins they go in. I leave the clinic with him as we get paged to the E.R for some incoming traumas. We greet them at the OR doors as we put our gowns and gloves on. EMT begins to talk "12 year old boy Malcolm Denver's hit by a car low 89/20 he died and we brought him back he's in bad shape" Owen looks at me "Lets assess and get this boy where he needs " I nod follow Owen to Trauma 1. We work and assess, "Page Neuro and Peds" I nod and do so as well as a C.T scan booked. We bring the boy to C.T and wait for Neuro and Peds as we prep him for the C.T scan.

Steve and Amy arrive; Amy is the Peds resident at Seattle Grace / Mercy West. I press the button "Malcolm I need you to sit still buddy this will only take a minute" Malcolm nods and stays still while we scan him. I look at the screen as the scans pop up my mouth drops. He was bleeding in his brain and stomach. "Kyleigh go book an OR now please" Dr Amy says. I nod and take off to book one and come back a few minutes later "There ready for you" "Ok scrub in with us?" Amy asks I smiled "Id love to" I say. We walk to the OR and get scrubbed in. I smile and walk in getting ready to see another surgery. Seems like I've gotten a lot of OR time since my shift began as an intern. I'm quick and don't panic I can't wait to be a resident. But my year as an intern has just started and I've already had to be patched up. I feel embarrassed because my ex should have never touched me. I flinch in pain for a second then look at Malcolm whose freaking out. I go over to him and start to calm him down. I touch his face "Shhh its ok Malcolm, I know it seems scary but were gonna fix you up" He begins to calm down looking at me as they start to put him under. I smile so he can have a happy image as he drifted off. They then begin to operate starting on his brain; I watch everything that's going on.

12 hours later...we are done operating and Malcolm has survived. I scrub out and go to find his parents; I walk into the waiting room and ask for his mom and dad. They stand up and come over to me "Is he ok?" I smile "Your sons a fighter he made it thru the whole surgery just fine. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you to his room?" We walk to the Peds unit and I bring them to their son. "If you need anything page me" I smile as my pager goes off, I leave and head to the nursery where I take Marie back to her room. She falls asleep once she's in her bed. I smile and leave the room and go for coffee. I look down as I walk and run right into Owen."Fuck!" I jump back grabbing my arm. "I'm so sorry" Owen looks at me and we lock eyes. "Its ok I wasn't looking I got to go get coffee I'm ready to fall asleep" "Why don't you go rest?" He asks "I don't think I can..." I look down and he gently lifts my chin so I look at him. "Let's go..." he takes my hand and walks me to an on call room. We walk inside; he helps me take my lab coat off and takes my pager putting it on the dresser. "Lie down and sleep please your resident told me to make sure you do." He says I just nod and lay down closing my eyes. I fall asleep only to have nightmares about 3 hours later, all I can see was Stevens face as he threw me. I sit up screaming waking up, I scare the shit out of Owen who jumps up awake and comes to sit next to me as my pager goes off. I get up and grab it putting my lab coat back on "Ill see you later..." I walk out tears starting to fall, Owens heart hurts a little seeing me cry. I head to meet Kyle and the other interns in our group. I wipe my face before they see me; I grab coffee and meet up. "Kyleigh did you sleep?" he asks. I nod and drink my coffee. "Alright interns you have about 9 hours left of this shift. Were gonna do some switch ups, I want Mary and Kelly in the E.R. Kyleigh Meredith Grey has requested you. Alec you're with me goes do your things." We break off and I go to meet up with Meredith Grey.

As I arrive Meredith is awaiting me with 2 roommates of mine. "Hello Kyleigh, I've heard so much good about you today I'd like you to be on my service for the last nine hours" I smile "Sounds great!" She nods and we follow her around for our last nine hours we do some stitching up and pre and post ops. After nine hours is up we meet up with everyone. Dr. Bailey looks at us "This is it your first day is over great job everyone! Go home get some sleep see you all Wednesday morning early" We all clap and smile then we head to the locker rooms. I change slowly out of my scrubs and into jeans and a t-shirt. My roommates look at me "Want us to wait?" I shake my head "No go home go to bed I'll be there soon I need a few" I smile "Ok see you later" They say and walk out; I put my shoes on and grab my purse. I walk out of the locker room nearly running right into Owen who smiles at me. "Can I buy you a drink?" I smile "Sure why not?" We walk out together and go to Joes. We walk in and go sit at the bar, Owen orders his drink. Then I order mine "Sliver Patron please" Owen looks at me "Wow didn't take you for a tequila girl" I laugh "You don't know me" He smiles "But I'd love to" I blush and take my shot, Joe pours me another. I down it and flinch Owen looks at me and frowns. I sigh and yawn really afraid to fall asleep again. Owen pays Joe for our drinks and takes my hand "Let me take you home" I nod and get up we walk out and he walks me home. Once we get there I turn to him " This is me I'll see you Wednesday?" He smiles and kisses me on the cheek "Yes" I unlock the door and walk in and turn and say "Goodnight Owen" he smiles "Goodnight Kyleigh" he turns and walks away I close the door and head to the bathroom to shower.

I get in the shower and take one painfully. I get dressed in yoga shorts and a tank and grab a glass of water to take my pain meds. After that I go to my room and close my door and lay down. I fall asleep and a few hours later I'm waking up screaming on my bedroom floor. I sit up and begin to cry and hug my knees to my chest. Kelly comes running in "Kyleigh..." "Kelly please just go I'm fine" I say. She nods and shuts my door then she does something I'd never imagine. She calls Owen and tells him what happened, he rushes over. He knocks then enters I don't move or look up I sit there hugging my knees with tears still falling. He pulls me into his arms and picks me up and sits with me on my bed and just holds me. "Kyleigh its ok I'm here" he says as he rubs my back. I look at him "We barely know each other" he smiles "Its ok I want to know you and seeing you at your worst is fine because I'll get to see you at your best soon."

I look at him as he wipes my tears and lays my head on his chest "Just sleep I'm here nothing can hurt you" I nod as I start to fall asleep, he keeps rubbing my back and falls asleep himself. When morning comes I wake up to him still sleeping I just smile. No nightmares he took them away somehow...I'm thinking to myself I barely know him and he's already in my bed. He feels me move and wakes up, I smile "No nightmares" He smiles "That was my goal" I laugh "do you want breakfast? I'm a pretty good cook" He nods" I'd love breakfast" we get up and go to the kitchen the rest of the house is still asleep. I make me and Owen breakfast and serve it and sit. We eat and talk and get to know each other my past is the only thing I told him I wasn't comfortable telling him yet and he understood. He was perfect I couldn't wait to know him more than a few weeks. We smile and laugh together, he tells me about the war and what he did to Christina. I listen and let him talk I smile at him and when he finishes I say "I'm sorry for the shitty parts I wish I could open up more but I need more time" I look down and he pulls my face up gently " It's ok I can wait as long as you want" he smiles and my heart just melts.

My roommates spy on us smiling and then coming into the kitchen when Owen puts his hand on mine. "Morning Kyleigh and Dr. Hunt" I smile "Morning roomies" Owen smiles too "Good morning Doctors" They laugh I pour myself more coffee "Owen do you want more?" He nods and I pour more into his cup. He smiles at me yet again; I sip my coffee and smile back. I probably shouldn't be doing this with an attending I promised myself, yet he saved me and held me all night just so I could sleep without nightmares. I don't want to pressure or push, slow and steady works just fine. I sip my coffee and smile at everyone, I survived 48 hours of hell and scrubbed in on multiple surgeries my first day.

Everything was perfect until the knock on the door. I get up and go answer it, as I open it Steven grabs and throws me down the stairs. I scream "You bastard!" as I hit the ground hard and get the wind knocked out of me. Owen comes running and grabs Steven as he kicks me hard in the side. I roll over and hold my side, I see Owen beating Steven up as he knocks him out. I weakly get up Owen turns around and helps me up and walks me to his car. We drive to the hospital when we get there he parks and helps me out. We get greeted by my resident Kyle who was on E.R today since Owen had the day off. "What happened Kyleigh?" I look down "My past again..." he grabs a wheelchair and makes me sit. Owen holds my hand as we go over to a bed, both Kyle and Owen help me onto it and I lay down. Kyle begins to examine me, he touches a tender spot and I flinch "Ow..." he looks at me "It feels broken..." Some tears slip down my face and I take a deep breath then flinch squeezing Owens hand. He looks at me and wipes my tears I blush Kyle looks at us "We need to get you to x-ray" I nod and look at Owen "I'll see you soon" he nods "I'll be waiting Hun" I try to smile but the pain is intense. He smiles "You are gonna be ok" I nod as Kyle helps me into a wheelchair and wheels me away to x-ray. We pass Meredith, Alex and Miranda who look at me with concern in their eyes I look down and try to fight the tears away but I can't since the pain is that bad. We arrive at X-ray and Kyle helps me on to the table and I lay down slowly.

Kyle looks at me "Lay still please" I reply "You got it" I lay still as he does the x-rays. After a few minutes of silence he looks at me "So are you and Owen a couple?" I shake my head "No just friends he's helping me thru this hard time I'm having with my past...he saved my life Kyle" Kyle looks at me "As long as your happy with any choices you make. I don't want you to get distracted "I look at him" I know how to keep my love life and my work life separate. I did it in college with the guy that did this to me. I had a very hard time getting away he nearly killed me I'm lucky I got all my schooling done. He ruined my life and is back for more, I'm scared "I begin to tear up. Kyle frowns "its ok don't cry hell never hurt you again. Owen is too good a guy to let that happen. He seems to really like you Kyleigh, just don't do anything you'll regret in life. Your young and beautiful and deserve better than the guy that hurt you." I blush a little "Kyle I just met him 3 days ago, I'm looking for friends and maybe a boyfriend but I'm not getting involved with anyone I barely know again. That's the mistake I made with Steven and he hurt me badly every chance he got" I sigh and look down. "Lets go see your scans so I can see what damage needs to be fixed" Kyle says and helps me back into the wheelchair. I nod and we leave the room he brings me to the waiting room and places me next to Owen.

Owen looks at me and takes my hand and holds it, "I want to get to know you if you can open up and release your past, I'll try my best to make you feel safer and better. I know we just met but somehow I'm falling for you and I want to get to know you more before we jump into anything" I look at him "The only way I fall is if I'm caught, I will open up to you and relive my past so you can know me better I just need a little time to heal" He nods "Take all the time you need just promise me one thing. Don't get involved with another guy please" I laugh and smile "I promise I won't Owen. You'll be the guy once it's time; I have no intentions of being with anyone but you once we get there. It might be a long road..." I look down and sigh. He lifts my face and makes me look at him "Take all the time you need Kyleigh I will not push you. I've been in your shoes I know what it's like to need time for a relationship " I smile a little and Kyle comes back with my scans "Its not fully broken but two ribs are fractured" I sigh and look down "Great" I whisper. "Ortho would like to see you and discuss your options" I nod and Owen stands up and pushes me to Ortho. Once we get there they point us into a room, "Dr. Emme Torres will be with you soon" I nod and sit there as Owen just holds my hand and rubs my back a little trying to calm me. I don't know what it is about this guy but I feel safe already I feel wanted but yet I feel so scared of falling. After a few more minutes Emme walks in and we talk about my options and I opt for wrapping it and being careful for a few weeks. She said I could work I just needed to be careful. After we finish I sign some papers after she wraps it and gives me a prescription for some pain meds that would make me sleepy as well. Owen wheels me to the clinic so we can fill it, once it's filled we go to the car and he helps me in and closes my door. Then he gets in and drives back to my house. Once were there he helps me out and into the house holding my meds. He makes me lay down in bed and he walks to the kitchen and gets me a glass of water and gives me it with my pill. I take it and drink some water, he lays next to me and gently pulls me close to him and puts my head on his chest and turns the TV on and looks for something to watch. After about 10 minutes I begin to fall asleep, he rubs my back gently and I drift off to sleep.

4 hours later...I wake up to the sound of my roommate's talking quietly to Owen. I groan a little in pain and flinch, Owen looks at me "careful Kyleigh" I lay there and look at the TV. watching whatever Owen chose to watch. He rubs my back and keeps talking quietly to my roommate's. Kelly looks at me "I'm cooking us a great dinner tonight since you always cook" I smile and laugh then flinch "Thanks... Ow" Owen looks at me "Easy there" I smile. "Were gonna go get dinner started and leave you guys alone" Kelly smiles and walks out with our other roommate's. Owen lies with me and just rubs my back I fall back asleep 15 minutes later. He just holds me and smiles, when Kelly knocks and enters he quietly says "Let her sleep Ill heat her and I plates later you guys eat she needs rest" "You got it" Kelly replies quietly and walks out shutting my door.

A few hours later I wake up and look at Owen who's watching TV still. "How long did I sleep?" Owen looks at me and smiles "Awhile he took a lot out of you hurting you. You hungry?" I nod "Let me up I'll go get you a plate" I move so he can get up and I lay my head on my pillow and watch t. 10 minutes later he comes in with two plates I carefully sit up and he hands me a plate. I take it and he sits next to me and we eat dinner and watch TV. Once we finish he takes our plates and gets me some more water and another one of my pills. "You need to just rest we have to be up early tomorrow for work" I nod and smile taking my pill and drinking some water.

Soon I fade into a deep sleep and Owen falls asleep with me. We awake the next morning to our alarms, he helps me up and helps me shower and get ready. We walk into the kitchen and grab coffee before we walk out and a quick breakfast. We leave for work and get there in five minutes, once there he helps me out and we walk into the hospital together. "Ill see you later if you need me page me" I nod and smile and walk to my resident and await our assignments for the day. He talks a bit and sends us on our way; I end up on his service for the day. I follow Kyle to our first patients room, he hands me the chart "Kyleigh please present" I nod and begin "18 year old Tara Williams 35 weeks pregnant here for intense pains that feel like contractions. She is here to see if she is in active labor or just getting Braxton hicks" Kyle smiles "Great Dr. Summers please take care of her fully I will send a nurse in with some supplies so you can check her cervix " I nod "Sounds great" I say and wait for the nurse, a few minutes later the nurse brings me what I need. I do the exam and look at the patient, "It looks like you are 4cm dilated and 100% effaced, you're in early labor" I look at her she looks back "oh boy" "Do you want anything for the pain? This could be a long haul but by the end of the night you should have a baby "I smile and she replies "Epidural please?" I nod "I will call for one you page when if you need anything Tara I will come running" She smiles and nods "Sounds great" she puts the TV on and I call for them to give her an epidural then my pager goes off with a page from Owen. I go find out what he needs I find him in the E.R "You paged?" he looks at me "How are you feeling?" "Fine sore but fine" I reply.

I hear a voice I didn't recognize and look over at a patient whose face was crushed."We need C.T and x-ray on him" Dr. Jackson Avery E.N.T and head of plastics says and ends up locking eyes with me. I look away as Owen looks concerned "Are you sure you're ok Kyleigh?" I nod as my pager goes off "I got to go that's my patient needing me" Owen kisses my cheek "See you for lunch?" I smile "Yeah" I walk off and head to my patient's room. Once I arrive she looks at me "Can I get some water please?" I nod "Of course Tara" I smile and walk off to get her a cup of water. Today was gonna be long, my head starts to pound. I give her water "Anything else?" she shakes her head "No thank you" I smile and walk out of her room and go to the medicine station "Can I get 800 milligrams of Ibuprofen please? I can't take my pain meds since they'll make me sleep "the nurse smiles "of course Kyleigh we put some aside for you in case you came asking. Owen informed us, he seems to really like you." I smile as she hands me some and a cup of water "Yeah I'm not sure why though, I just moved here and started my internship" the nurse smiles "Well sometimes it just happens" she says I laugh and walk off after taking the Ibuprofen. I stop for a cup of coffee and nearly run into Jackson Avery. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking" he smiles "Its ok, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Jackson Avery E.N.T and chief of plastics" he holds out his hand I smile and take it shaking it "I'm Kyleigh Summers Intern" he smiles "and Owens girl?" I blush "What? No were friends right now we just met when I started. Getting to know each other, I can't just jump into a relationship" As I finish Owen walks in and smiles at me "And I won't make you "he replies to my statement to Jackson. "Oh hey" I smile he looks at Jackson "Your nosy dude" Jackson laughs and so do I "Yep and she's an intern" I walk out of there without saying a word to either of them laughing as I walk way. My pager goes off and head to meet up with Kyle.

"You paged?" I say walking into the chief's office. "Yes. They just need a statement about what happened at the hospital and your house with Steven" I nod and sit as the police question me and I relive every moment and mention that Owen saved my life and that if it wasn't for him I might not be here. If Owen never found me I probably would have died those days that Steven attacked me. "Were making every effort to find him he escaped "my face falls "What?" they look at me "He can't hurt you here officers are placed at all possible entrances. Your safe here until we catch him you should sleep here" I sigh and wipe tears away "Okay" I shake my head get up" Your free to go" They say and I run out of the office crying and run right into Jackson "I'm sorry" I say crying and running off before he could say a word. He instantly pages Owen I run into the ladies room and sink to the floor balling my eyes out. I didn't feel safe I felt like I did before living on the edge and never knowing if I would make it to the next day. Meredith Grey walks in hearing me cry, "Owen's looking for you" I shake my head "I can't" she nods and sits next to me "I know we don't know each other but I can be your person. I lost my best friend and you seem to need someone" I look at her "I'm stuck in this hospital until my psycho ex is found again he escaped custody. He wants me dead, he's being trying for years" she hugs me "It's ok just cry also plus side you'll get all the good surgeries being here all the time" I laugh "Your kind of right" there's a knock at the door and then I hear Owen's voice "Kyleigh..." I get up and hug Meredith then go to Owen.

He pulls me into his arms "I will not let him touch you again I promise" I hug him tight "Okay "we just hug until my pager goes off and so does Owens. We take off to the pit together for some incoming trauma. My day's blend together being at the hospital 24/7. I haven't slept in nearly a week and Owen was really starting to get concerned but understood. He tried not to ask me a million times if I needed anything or to sleep or if I was ok. I felt like a zombie on auto pilot I wanted my life back. All my injuries had finally healed and I was kicking ass in surgeries and running all over the hospital for days. I was at the top of my game even with no sleep I ate when I could and tried to sleep but just can't so I offered to do some of Jackson's. Paperwork to keep busy and he let me. We sat in his office as I did work; he was concerned like Owen was. He kept an eye on me for Owen and reported things to him when I was busy. He let him know I was ok despite not sleeping or being able to leave here. My pager goes off so does Jackson's we leave his office, he rushes off to the pit and I rush to Peds. I end up on a case with a pregnant mom who was in labor. I get to help deliver the baby in the OR and I even get the little baby boy to breath. The mom was in bad shape and once we got her to her room after surgery she didn't want to see her baby. I brought the baby to the NICU and sat with him. I stayed there for hours and she never paged. I pick him up and hold him sitting in the rocking chair. I rock him and sing to him Alex walks in "Everything ok? Where's the mom?" I shake my head "Doesn't want to see him "I keep rocking him "You okay do you need a break?" I shake my head "No I'm good I feel safe here with all the babies" he smiles "You remind me of me when I saved a baby that was gonna die" I smile "Sounds like you were a super surgeon dude" he laughs "Page me if you want a break" I nod "Will do" I rock the baby and fall asleep a few minutes later. Owen and Jackson finally find me and stop short when they see me asleep with a baby. Owen smiles "She's. Sleeping finally" Jackson smiles too "It took her holding a baby to fall asleep" he walks in and carefully takes the baby and puts him back in his crib. Owen picks me up and brings me to an on call room and lays me down and lies with me and he falls asleep. We sleep thru the night until the morning when our pagers go off. I jump up and look around "How the." then I see Owen who's smiling "Your great with babies" I laugh "Yeah it's a passion. Someday I want kids once I've had some type of job going for me" he smiles and we take off to answer our pages.

I walk into the mother of the baby I held for hour's room. "Hi you paged?" she nods "Can I see my baby?" I nod "Yes absolutely" I help her into a wheelchair and wheel her to see her baby. We pass Jackson as she asks me "How is he doing?" I smile "Great I spent awhile in there with him waiting to see if you would page to see him until I fell asleep" she smiles "Did you hold him?" I nod "Yes It's the only safe feeling I've felt lately" Jackson frowns knowing Owen was trying hard and she still didn't feel safe. It's not that Owen wasn't great I was getting to know him still and I had been abused badly for years. I'm afraid to let anyone love me I can't even think of relationships. I wouldn't know if I could let anyone love me again. We get them to room and I get her baby and let her hold him "You can go do doctor things Ill page when I'm ready to go back" I nod "Sure thing" I leave the room and go to get some lunch feeling really hungry.

I go to the cafe and grab lunch then go to the basement and sit on the empty bed and eat alone for a few. Then Jackson shows up and sits next to me "why you alone?" I look at him "I need space from all the crazy" he smiles that really dreamy smile and looks into my eyes with his amazing green ones. I look down and eat in talk to him. He was easy to talk to and he was hot. He became my best friend that day.

Days molded into weeks before I knew it the intern test day came. No interns were allowed in ORs or gallery. We had to study our butts off. I sat in the basement with books studying on the empty bed with Jackson. He cleared his day to help me out. Owen was busy with the pit that day and I and Jackson studied hard. After hours of studying I finally got paged to take my test. Jackson walked with me and wished me luck and I walked in after thanking him. I walked in and sat down, the test began and I went to work. After 3 long hours we had to put our pens down. I took a deep breath and got up and left the room.

The next day we walked in our results was in. I took my envelope and opened it and read my results. I passed! I was gonna be a resident, I was pumped. I was on Jackson's service for the day. I went and met up with him "Did you pass?" I smiled "Yes with flying colors" he hugged me and I laughed "Thanks for the help I couldn't have done it without you" he hugged me again and spun me around as he did I laughed. Owen was walking by and saw he just kept walking. He knew nothing was going on with me and Jackson Avery and if he did he didn't show it.


	2. The Shooting

The next few days Owen didn't seem interested anymore. I gave up and just hung out with Jackson a lot it probably made Owen think things but I didn't give a fuck. He suddenly just stopped coming by and I started having Jackson over. Jackson was beginning to help me thru this hell; Jackson and I were at my house drinking coffee one morning. Little did I know this day would change our lives forever. We left my house and went to the hospital for work. I was finally a resident and things were great. Our day began like every other we got our assignments and the day started. We rushed around the ER the clinic Peds plastics until Jackson and I ended up in surgery together for awhile.

Meanwhile there was a crazy guy with a gun running around shooting people. Only no one was aware about it yet, the OR phone rings and Jackson picks it up. It's the call from Kyle about the shooter. Jackson doesn't say anything but good, when he comes back over to assist I look at him

"You good?" his hand shakes

"Yes" his hand stops and he focuses. We finish a little bit later and then he lays it on us "We can't leave this OR...there's a shooter lose in the hospital " at that point I'm scared and freeze taking a deep breath in.

Owen and Steve look at everyone "We have to get him upstairs now"

Jackson looks at them "What part of stay put..."

Owen cuts him off, "Im bringing this patient upstairs now. I shake my head as they leave the room.

Jackson turns to me, "Fuck him. Ill protect you I will not let anyone hurt you" he says I look at him

"You don't have too Jackson" I look down and he comes over to me

"Kyleigh Owen abandoned you and I want to protect you I won't abandon you I promise" I look at Jackson

"Do me a favor then? Promise me...no promises"

He looks at me, "Ok No promises I promise. Owen obviously fucked you up after promising to not go anywhere"

I look back at him "He's going for Teddy I should have just kept myself away" I sigh as we hear voices then see Evan, Meredith, April and Kyle. Kyle's bleeding and has been shot my heart drops and I step back a minute and breath.

Jackson looks at me "Breath its ok"

I breathe deeply "I'm really scared, I don't want to come face to face with this guy. Owen gave up on me..." I pull off my gloves and trash them and wipe my eyes"Im sorry I'm stupid for thinking of him and I'm so sorry for acting crazy"

Jackson turns me towards him "You don't have to apologize to me and as for Owen he's stupid for letting you go" I sigh and wipe more tears.

We walk out and into the next OR to help if needed. Jackson and Evan begin to work, after a little bit Owen comes back as he enters. I'm standing still eyes wide Evan was operating and Jackson was assisting. Owen said something and Boom he was shot he hit the ground and then the gun was pointed at me I stood there losing my breath as Jackson blocked me and got shot in the arm. I was shot in the leg and went down with Jackson covering me. I screamed in pain as he applied pressure to my leg and the guy pointed the gun at Evans head. He was screaming at him as he stayed still I was crying there was a lot of chaos in that OR. I was afraid, terrified and not okay. This was gonna scar us all for life. I was holding my leg to keep from bleeding out Jackson grabbed something and tied it to spot me from bleeding out as he slowly got up to go to Evan and stand across from him not touching Kyle as April stays hidden in the scrub room with Meredith.

I stay put and slid over to Owen and apply pressure to where he's bleeding from. I keep my leg straight and just hold my hands against his bullet wound. I watch everything and everyone's moves taking slow deep breaths trying not to freak. My hands are covered in blood as are my scrubs. Finally the gunman leaves us and Jackson hooks Kyle back up and Evan looks at Meredith and April

"Go save Owen ill save Kyle" Meredith nods and grabs Owen with April's help and goes into another OR and begins to work on him.

I slowly get up and go into a different OR and grab a pair of gloves and put them on then I dig into my leg screaming trying to pull the bullet out. Jackson helps Evan with Kyle. After a few moments Owens fixed up and I'm still fighting to get the bullet out. April comes in and helps me then stitches my leg and helps me off the table. I limp out to the scrub sinks and throw my bloody gloves out then wash my hands crying. I sink to the floor and April sits with me and hugs me as I cry hard. This was the worst day ever; I never knew I'd be shot in an OR at work.

Jackson comes in and April gets up and leaves and Jackson takes her place holding me tightly his arm stitched up.

"It's ok he's gone" I look at him

"I'm really scared still" he rubs my back

"It's gonna be fine" after sitting there for about an hour more some swat guys show up and lead us out of the hospital Jackson doesn't leave my side. After a few moments outside we hear a final gunshot I jump and put my face against Jackson's chest, he holds me tight

"Its okay it's over Kyleigh" a few EMTs walk up to us and see that were already stitched up. Once the hospital is finally cleared out CSI goes in and Jackson takes me home. We pass Owen who gives a look of hurt and I don't make eye contact.

We drive to my house, I don't think I was gonna sleep for awhile. I could still see him shooting me I don't even know if I'll recover from this.

My cell rings and Jackson looks at me as I pick it up" Jesse?" I say then my brother answers

"Kyleigh are you okay? I heard what happened...did you get shot?"

I sigh "Yes and Yes I'm fine I have the best doctors for co workers thank god. One saved my life I saved another doctor; I'm fine "Jackson just listens to me talk to my brother.

"I'm in good hands I have protection Jesse I promise I'm fine" I tell him the.

He says "I heard about Steven..."

I sigh "Don't please just don't he's been caught finally I'm good just don't go there" I look at Jackson who takes my free hand and squeezes it "I love you Jesse I'll see you in a few days ok?"

Jesse replies "I love you too sis alright see you then bye"

"Bye" I hang-up and look at Jackson.

Today I had also found out that this event that happened has happened before at this hospital with a guy whose wife was on life support and had an advanced directive for no machines. The guy that shot up the hospital this time didn't off himself he was shot to be taken down by swat.

Jackson looks at me "A brother? Do you have any other siblings?"

I look down "Yes a little sister and another older brother. I don't really like talking about my family, my parents don't like that I'm here after hearing about me getting shot. There pissed at me, they think I should quit and go home. I told them no I paid so much for college myself I didn't need their help. I worked thru college and paid med school off. My brothers are Jesse who's 29 and Tyler who's 26 my little sister's name is Tanya who's 21." I sigh and zone out seeing the flashbacks of being shot. I wish I could forget but none of us were going too. This was the 2nd shooting in this hospital; Owen had been shot the last time as well. This was going down in history for this hospital and I was a part of it.

Jackson tries to snap me out of it "Kyleigh...you okay?"

I just nod he gets up "I'm gonna go make us something to eat okay? You just relax no one is gonna shoot you again"

I just nod again and turn the TV on I flip thru the channels until I see that The Walking Dead is on and I smile "Yes this is more like it"

I get absorbed into it and don't realize Jackson walk in with our food until he pulls my attention away

"Here what you watching?" I take the plates

"The Walking Dead, I can change it if you don't like it" he shakes his head

"No way this is my shit zombies are cool" I laugh

"Yep and they eat human brains" he laughs and sits next to me. I take a bite and we eat and watch the show, once we finish he brings our plates to the kitchen and brings me some pain meds they sent me home with. He hands me them and a glass of ice water, I take them and lay there with Jackson watching TV. At some point Jackson drifts off to sleep I don't. I quietly watch TV while he sleeps, after a few hours he begins to scream in his sleep I jump. I turn to him and shake him to wake him up

"Jackson wake up!" he wakes up and stares at me

"What?" I stare back

"You were just screaming in your sleep are you okay?"

He looks at me "No I just watched you get shot again and me as well"

I hug him and kiss him on the cheek "I'm right here"

He hugs back and doesn't let go. Now things with us were on a friendship basis at the moment. He was my best friend who I just happened to be falling for now but I'll keep that to myself for now. Too much has already happened that I don't want to ruin our friendship.

He finally let's go and falls back to sleep in my arms. I just watch TV not sleeping a wink; before I know it its morning and our pagers are going off. We get up and get ready he helps me out and we leave for work. As we walk in we pass Owen who tries to get my attention I ignore him and cont walking. We were mandated to talk to a consoler before being cleared for surgery. Once it was my turn I walked in and sat down.

Andrew looked at me "So tell me about that day" he said

I look at him and take a deep breath "Well it started out as a normal day before I know it I'm in surgery with a gun pointed at me. I was scared and I thought I was gonna die. I watched Jackson and Owen get shot and was shot myself. I'm afraid to close my eyes; I keep seeing him shoot me. I dug out the bullet myself and April helped stitch me up. I'm ready to be back here though I really am. I also helped save Owen's life by helping the bleeding stop while the psycho was pointing his gun at people. I'm afraid it'll happen again but I'm sure the hospital will take more precautions now."

He looked satisfied and pulled out a yellow piece of paper and signed it and handed it to me "You're cleared for surgery"

I wiped my tears and smiled "Thank you" he looked at me

"Don't rush it if you're not completely ready please" I nodded and walked out.

Meredith looked at me "Good you got cleared"

I smiled "Yes it is"

"My turn" Meredith walks in and closes the door. I take a deep breath; I hadn't slept since the shooting. I was beginning to see things that weren't there; I think I was going crazy. I walked towards the basement and sat on one of the beds and just zoned out until a voice made me snap out of it.

"You okay?" Owen looked at me

"Go away Dr. Hunt please" he just looks at me then starts to talk then stops and turns around and leaves me alone.

I close my eyes for a moment and bam I'm reliving the day of the shooting again. Tomorrow my brother was coming to town with my other brother. I began to cry and couldn't really breathe for a moment. I pulled out my pager and 911 Meredith I honestly was afraid to show Jackson this side of me. I knew I was having some severe issues since the shooting and I couldn't sleep I didn't eat much.

Meredith arrived running and came over to me "Kyleigh deep slow breaths"

I tried thru the tears and the pain and the flashbacks. Finally after 5 minutes I was calm "I'm good thank you"

"Your welcome" Meredith hugged me then her pager and mine went off

"911 pit" We jumped down and took off to the pit Jackson was already there and once he saw my face he was concerned.

Owen walked out behind me and Meredith "Car crash 4 victims critical"

I stood there and awaited the ambulances. I didn't speak to anyone as the ambulances started to arrive a flashback hit me. I pushed it away taking slow deep breaths as the EMT started to tell us about the patient. I took the first one and walked in with Owen as we went into a trauma room and began to access the patient. I booked an OR and Owen asked me to scrub in I agreed and grabbed coffee before going in. This was my first time back in an OR since I was shot in one a week ago. I didn't sleep at all I have been running on coffee and we began to scrub in. I took a deep breath as I walked in and a flashback hit. Then I snapped you could call it what happened to Lexie difference Owen pulled me out of the OR and 911 paged Jackson.

I wasn't making since "He's here" I said.

Owen looked at me "Who's here Kyleigh?"

I didn't reply I just kept babbling about things that didn't make any sense to Owen. Jackson came running down the hall

"Owen what's wrong with her?" Jackson asked

"She walked into the OR then she just snapped. It's like what happened to Lexie. Has she been sleeping?" Owen asked

Jackson shook his head "No I haven't been able to get her to sleep her screams when she falls asleep so I stopped making her she must still have flashbacks. I'll bring her up to Psych and have them put her to sleep" Jackson put his arm around me and picked me up "Come on Kyleigh"

I didn't even know what was going on. He brought me up to Psych and stayed with me. They put me to sleep and I slept for 3 days, when I finally woke up both my brother's and Jackson was in my room and was asleep. I sat up not knowing where I was and realized I was in a quiet room somewhere. Jackson felt me move and instantly woke up

"Kyleigh you okay?" I just nod and look around as Jackson pages a nurse.

Once the nurse comes in they discharge me from psych and we walk down to the residents lounge. He grabs me a coffee and my brothers leave for a hotel to get some more sleep. Jackson hands me the coffee and I sit down and take a sip he sits next to me "How you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm okay" I reply and sip my coffee trying to straighten my mind a bit. The flashbacks didn't occur anymore, I felt well rested and surprisingly better.

entered the lounge and smiled at me "Kyleigh you're up you ready to work again"

I smile a little more awake now "Yes. I feel much better"

Dr. Webber smiles "Good welcome back don't over stress yourself"

I nod "Ill try not too"

Jackson smiles "I won't let her"

Dr Webber smiles again "Good have a great first day back"

I smile "Thanks I will"

I finish my coffee as Jackson's pager goes off

"Got to go pace yourself page me if you need me" he kisses my cheek

"I will" I respond and smile.

After he leaves I get paged to the pit as I make my way there and outside to await the ambulance Owens already there. I put my trauma gown and gloves on quietly and stand next to him. I hadn't spoken to him since way before the shooting and I was just released from Psych. Owen looked at me as I waited quietly he put his hand on my shoulder

I looked at him "Yes?"

Owen had hurt in his eyes "You doing okay?" I just nod and watch the ambulance pull up. The EMT tells us what's wrong and both me and Owen walk in together and begin to work silently together. Once we figure out everything Owen looks at me "Book an OR page plastics, Neuro and Ortho and if you're up to it scrub in?" I smile "I think I'm ready so yes" I head off to the phone book an OR and then page Jackson, Callie and Kyle. Me and Owen walk the patient to the OR and scrub in I take a deep breath and let it out looking into the OR that I freaked out in 5 days before. Owen watches me as I just scrub and stare then he speaks as Jackson walks in "Are you sure you ready?" I look at Owen "Yes I'm not seeing myself getting shot anymore I had a breakdown and I'm better now" Owen smiles a little "That's good"

Jackson stays silent and waits to scrub in Owen finishes before me and walks in and Jackson begins to scrub as I finish "Are you really sure your good to go in there?" he asks I smile "Jackson I'm really okay now not sleeping didn't help me at all and I really don't keep seeing him shoot me every time I look into the OR. I'm finally better after all this shit I need to get back to work. I can't hide from the OR forever got to face my fears head on fresh" I smile and look at Jackson."I'm ready I promise" Jackson smiles and kisses my cheek "Okay good welcome back" I smile and blush a little Owen watches us from inside the OR. I walk in and get into a gown and gloves from the scrub nurses I look around the OR as I don't see the shooter anymore. After being pumped full of drugs and sleeping 3 days straight from the fear of the shooter getting me again I was ready. Once we were all scrubbed in we began to work, we were in the OR for 15 hours I got to reset some bones and assist Jackson and Owen. I was back and on the top of my game.

Once we had the patient closed up we scrubbed out and Jackson smiled at me and took my hand as we walked out of the scrub room past Owen to go grab something or eat and some coffee. Owen watched us and regretted letting me go but that was on him not me. Me and Jackson entered the cafe and grabbed some food then went to the tunnels to eat and chat. When we got there we sat with April and Meredith who smiled at us.

We sat down next to each other and April looked at us "So are you two a thing?" she asked. "No!" both I and Jackson said at the same time then I blushed badly and looked at my salad and just ate. April laughed with Meredith as me and Jackson ate in silence he peeked at me and I stayed focused on my food as my cheeks returned to normal color. He smiled and April caught him looking at me and that was his ex wife she smiled. She was also my best friend along with Meredith, this was crazy Jackson was hot no lie but I wasn't ready for anything yet. Once we finished we threw out our trash and me and Jackson said goodbye to April and Meredith. We walked down the hall together it was about 10pm and I yawned "I'm gonna go get some rest before I'm paged again" Jackson smiled "Okay want some company?" I nodded "Sure" we walked to an on call room and entered Owen watched us from where he was and looked down once the door closed. I lie on one bed and instantly fell asleep; Jackson laid next to me and fell asleep as well. At some point in our deep sleep Alex entered the room and plopped onto the other bed and fell asleep as well. Until all our pagers went off around 2:35am we all jumped up and looked at our pagers.

It was a 911 to the pit for us all meaning some massive incoming traumas. We all rushed off to the ER and got ourselves into trauma gowns and gloves and stood outside to wait for the ambulances. I took a deep breath and bounced up and down it was getting chilly out with it being Nov and all. Jackson ran inside and grabbed me a coat and put it over my shoulders and smiled "Here" I smiled and replied "Thank you " as he kissed my cheek after a few more minutes the first of the ambulances were arriving. Jackson and I grabbed the first one and walked inside and into a trauma room and began to work. At one point the patient was squirting blood and I quickly found the source and applied as much pressure as possible as they called for an OR and Bailey. Bailey rushed in "Hop on Kyleigh doesn't let that go" I nodded and jumped up onto the gurney careful to not put any pressure on the patient besides the wound. Jackson followed with Bailey as we rushed off to the OR. Once inside Bailey looked at a scrub nurse "Take over holding that bleeder so she can scrub in please" the scrub nurse took over as I hopped down and scrubbed in. Once scrubbed in we all began to work first things first was finding the source of the bleeder. Once we got that under control we moved on and 9 hours later we were done surgery. By the time we finished I was beat and it was only 11:30am.

Jackson and I headed for some coffee passing Owen as we left the OR, Owen looked kind of down seeing me with Jackson. I ignored it since he lost his chance at having me when he slept with Teddy. Jackson and I went to the tunnels where thankfully we were alone we sat down on one of the old beds and drank our coffee. Jackson looked at me "Kyleigh want to grab drinks at Joe's later?" he asks. I smiled; "Yeah sure" I was happy for the first time in my life. Steven was behind bars for good, things were great now that the shooting was finally behind me. I was hoping I could sleep well every night without nightmares of the guy. All of a sudden Jackson leaned in while I was in deep thought and kissed me softly, I kissed back closing my eyes. A moment later Aprils voice broke the kiss as she looked at us "Not an item my ass "she laughed."We're not" I stated "It's just a kiss April calm down we're not official" Jackson said smiling "But maybe one day I'm not rushing anything" I smiled and sipped my coffee "Maybe I'm not ready yet I just got let out of Psych a few days ago. I'm not rushing myself girl" April smiled "We need a girls night...shall I ask Mer and a few of the other interns?" I looked at her then Jackson then back at her, "Fuck it Friday night? Try to make it happen" I laughed and smiled as April replied "Absolutely I'm gonna go find Mer and ask her!" and with that April took off. I looked at Jackson who looked back at me

"What? A girls night might help me let loose after being in psych for 3 days" I say.

He smiles "No that's great. I was just admiring your beauty that's all"

I blush. "Oh stop it" I laugh

He smiles and laughs then kisses me softly. I kiss back smiling my whole world kind of stops when we kiss. I feel safer like nothing can hurt me. Then my pager goes off to head to the NICU  
"Sorry Alex 911 me to NICU. I'll see you later" I give him a kiss then rush off to meet up with Alex  
"You paged?" I say walking into the NICU.  
He looks at me "Yes I need you to scrub in with me on this newborn you up for it?"  
I smile and nod "Off course Lets go "we wheel the newborn off to the OR and get scrubbed in. As we do and the babies put under, I stand across from Alex as he begins to operate. I suction and after 3 hours Alex lets me close the baby up. I stitch the newborn closed and we scrub out.  
He smiles at me "Great work Kyleigh you'd make a great Peds surgeon"  
I smile too "Thank you Alex" we walk to the waiting room to update the family. Once they are updated we bring them to see their baby. With that Alex and I check up on a few other babies before he sets me loose on some post ops for kids he did surgery on the last few days. Once I finish checking on them I head back into the NICU to check on a baby whose family never showed. The baby was holding on by an inch and had no human contact since they put him in the NICU. I took off my scrub shirt so I was just in my tank top and scrub pants and sat in the rocking chair with the baby boy and held him in the kangaroo hold to hopefully nurse him back to life. Alex popped in once I had fallen asleep with the baby as Jackson stopped seeing me thru the window. Alex carefully woke me up  
"You need me to take over?" I shake my head  
"No I'm good right here" I say sleepily.  
He smiles "Page me if you need a break okay?" he says.  
I nod and look at the baby boy and softly talk to him "its okay if you're going to give up I'm here for you" I say.  
Alex talks with Jackson as they watch me with the newborn. I drift off to sleep again and a few hours later I feel someone putting a blanket on me I wake up a little to see Jackson.  
"Shhh go back to sleep Kyleigh" he says I just nod and fall back to sleep.

Around 3am I wake up still holding the newborn baby boy Alex is checking on a few other newborns. He looks up and over at me and smiles  
"Hey sleepily head why don't you go shower and change and meet me back in here in like an hour. I want you on my service for a few days" I yawn getting up still holding the newborn I carefully put him back in his bed. I saved that baby's life somehow my day started out great. I grab my scrub top and walk on not putting it back on and head for the locker room to grab my extra clothes then head to shower as I'm walking around the corner I run into Owen.  
"I'm sorry" I say looking up

"It's okay I wasn't looking" he replies

I walk away and head into the bathroom to shower. Once showered I head back to meet up with Alex passing Jackson on my way. He waves and I wave back and walk into the NICU, I walk over to Alex.

"Ready for the day" I smile at Alex now alert and awake.

Alex smiles "Good because I'm letting you be in charge for the day after last night you deserve to be in charge of patients you're dedicated it's a nice quality I really think I could teach you a lot"

I grin big "That would be amazing" I reply.

"Well here's the charts look them over and go check on your patient's for the day and which ones are getting surgery. Your scrubbing in on all my surgeries for a few days, you do well with infants I want to see more" he says

Now I know Alex isn't this nice to just anyone...he has a bad reputation for being an asshole. But somehow he liked me enough to teach me for a few days. I did something right with that newborn baby boy; I honestly thought that baby wasn't going to make it. He was barely breathing on his own his parents didn't visit him. I somehow wanted to make his end better but instead I nursed him back to health. I saved a life I didn't think was possible, go me!

I walk into my first patient's room

"Gary Greene 11 post op kidney transplant surgery, vitals stable should be ready to go home in a week if the body doesn't reject the organ" I smile at the parents "Your son's a fighter he's already awake and asking for a cheeseburger. This is good"

The parents smile and laugh "Yes thank you"

"Page if you need me"' they nod and I move on to my next patient and before I knew it was lunch time.

I grabbed my lunch and headed for the tunnels, where I found myself alone. I sat on the old bed and ate alone happy for some silence. My cell chimed with a text from Jackson  
'Hey where are you'  
I smile and text back  
'Tunnels alone' then all of a sudden Jackson appears.  
I jump "Oh shit!"  
Jackson laughs hard "You okay?"  
I laugh a little "Yes you just scared the fuck out of me"  
Jackson laughs"Im sorry" he hugs me and sits down next to me with his lunch. I finish mine and throw it out and sit back next to Jackson as he eats. My phone chimes again this time a text from my brother  
"Hey Kyleigh, we're coming for a visit this weekend okay?" I smile and text back  
'Yes I'll have the rooms made up for you guys don't worry'  
My brother replies 'Good see you Friday'  
'See you Friday big bro' I reply.  
Jackson looks at me after I finish texting, I smile at him.  
"You up for a weekend with me and my two brothers and little sister?" I ask him.  
He smiles "Hell yeah sounds great I'm off this weekend too" he kisses me and I kiss back  
"Good because I'm cooking an amazing dinner"  
He smiles, "Oh yeah? You cook?"  
I nod and smile "Yes there's a lot to me you'll see. Plus the facts that I'm still a virgin, but don't tell anyone"

"Good because I don't want everyone knowing. After what my ex did to me I never trusted a guy to touch me. I'm still trying to trust you it's just hard on me" I look down then my pager goes off  
"I'm sorry my patient needs me in Peds" I give Jackson a quick kiss and take off to meet up with Alex about the newborn boy I saved last night.  
As I walk into Peds I walk into the NICU and meet up with Alex  
"Hey you paged? What's up?" I ask as I look at him.  
"Yeah this newborn baby boy is doing 10 times better than yesterday. Great job saving his life"  
I smiled "Thanks I honestly thought he was gonna die in my arms last night "I was proud of myself, I saved a life I didn't think I could save.

A smile which seems so rare for him "You seem to have a thing for Peds. Did you ever consider it for the long run? For a fellowship?" he asks  
I shake my head "No I honestly wanted to try it all over the next 5 or so years before fellowship. But Peds seems to be in my top 5 at the moment along with plastics, trauma, cardio and Othro. I'm willing to learn it all but something about baby's calms me down a bit" I smile as I look down at the newborn I had saved.  
"The way you look at babies make me think you'll end up here at one point" Alex says with a smile.  
"Yeah maybe, depends on how good a teacher you are "I laugh.  
He smiles and laughs as we check on our patients, we round on some pre ops and post ops before getting pulled into an emergency surgery on a 3 month old. We scrub in and operate and Alex lets me close after being in surgery for 4 hours I was beat and it was 7:30pm. I scrub out and throw my bloody things out and walk out with Alex and we talk about the surgery. We pass Jackson's office laughing and talking, Jackson looks up and smiles seeing me happy. Me and Alex walk to Peds together and check on a few patients before he sends me off for the day.  
"Go get some sleep I know you're on call I'll page when I need you" Alex says to me.  
"Alright see you later" I smile and leave and text Jackson  
'Hey I'm done for now I'm on call for the night. I'm gonna go to your office and go over some charts. Hope to see you later '  
I send it and walk down the hall past Owen Hunt and Meredith Grey. Jackson's office is open so I walk in and see him at his desk doing some paperwork.  
"Hey" I smile and sit on the couch pulling out a pen and note pad that I wrote my stuff from surgeries on.  
"Hey beautiful "he says looking at me as I begin to write every step I took in the OR today.  
We work in silence for a little bit before he breaks it.

"Let's go "He grabs my hand and takes my pen and pad of paper setting them on the table. He then leads me out of his office and down the hall to an on call room, once inside he locks the door. Then he turns to me and smiles then says  
"Do you trust me? "He kisses me with such passion it blows my mind.  
"Yes I trust you and it's very scary for me" I reply and take a deep breath.  
"Okay are you ready for us to be official?" he asks  
I nod and reply "Yes I am Jackson" I smile.  
He smiles big "Good then we are a couple"  
What happens next is both scary and exciting, he kisses me then we end up removing each other's clothes. That was it no longer a virgin and Jackson was the one to take mine. Once we were done having sex and getting dressed again he looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him  
"That was amazing and A little different then I pictured, but damn that was great" I kiss him and he kisses back.  
"Good but do me one favor?" he asks  
I smile "Of course "  
"Don't ever regret this please, April was such a turn off a one point because she kept saying it was a mistake before marriage "he looks seriously at me.  
I look at him "This was not a mistake and I will never regret it"  
Jackson eases up a little "Good because it felt right in the moment, you've been busting your ass around here and you're only an intern. I want you to exceed Kyleigh and never regret your life again. I will never hurt you, or break your heart ever"  
I tear up a little "Jackson you're so sweet and amazing and I'm falling in love with you which is so hard for me to do after Steven. I found my happy place and I love my job and my friends and most of all you"  
Jackson wipes my tears and smiles and kisses me "I'm here for you, don't ever be afraid to tell me anything please"  
I nod and smile "Of course"  
With that we walked out of the on call room and back to his office he went back to his computer and I went back to my notes from surgeries. After a few hours I passed out on the couch and Jackson continued to work.

Around 2:15am my pager woke me out of a dead sleep I jumped up and looked at my pager; it was a 911 from Alex on the newborn boy I saved the other day.  
"Oh fuck" I say and run out and to Peds.  
Jackson just watches me go and mutters to himself, "Damn 911 pages always making us run"  
I walk into the NICU to chaos and monitors beeping on the newborn boy.  
"What happened?" I ask Alex  
He looks at me "He has a murmur on his heart, we need to page cardio and book an OR stat" he says I nod and do what's needed.  
Once down in the OR all scrubbed in we begin with the Cardio attending. It takes us a few hours then the baby is all set and stable again. We scrub out and Alex looks at me  
"You okay? You seemed a little scared on our way down here. But you kept it together to operate on him don't stress yourself over this. He was fine then a murmur formed things happen you didn't fail this baby"  
I breath out a lot and smile "I know Alex, I'm just happy we caught this in time. He deserves a chance at life even if his parent's are scumbags that left him here. I know someone who would love this baby to no ends and would adopt him in a heartbeat "  
Alex looks at me "Really? You could call and get then down here?"  
I smile "Yes let me make some calls" with that I take off and call my brother who's wife couldn't have kids.  
I ask him if he wants the baby and he says yes, I then go back to Alex  
"They'll be here in an hour to meet with the social worker" I smile and so does Alex  
"Good because foster homes suck and this baby deserves a good family Kyleigh, and your passion for him is amazing. Always remember not to get too attached okay?"  
I smile and nod "Of course"  
Alex smiles "Now off you go I'll see you for rounds in an hour. Go eat and get coffee and if you're nice enough bring me a coffee?"  
I laugh "Yes I'll bring you coffee when I meet back up with you"

I walk to the cafe to grab an apple and some yogurt, sit and eat for a moment. Once I finish I get up and go grab myself and Alex coffee and head back to Peds a little bit early. Once I enter I pass Arizona and walk towards Alex.  
"Here" I say as I hand him his coffee and take a sip of my own.  
"Thanks" he smiles and takes it and takes a drink of it.  
"Let me see your tablet I'll round on the kids" I say with a smile.  
Alex hands me his tablet "Okay" he follows me as I check on patients. I answer any and all questions the kids or parents have, once we finish were 911'd to the ER for a mother and unborn baby. We rush down to the ER and greet them at the door, I take the tablet from the EMT and listen to them explain the situation. We roll her into a trauma room then book an OR and page plastics and cardio. Once down in the OR and all scrubbed in me and Alex focus on the baby. Once the moms under we watch the fetal monitor until we have no choice but to deliver the baby. Alex cuts the mom open and takes the baby out handing the little newborn girl who was 3 weeks early to me I carefully walk over to the baby bed and start to get the baby breathing, after a minute she's crying. I hand her over to the nurse as Alex says  
"Go with the baby I'll be up after I close up"  
I nod "You got it"  
I quickly scrub out and walk with one of the nurses up to the NICU. Once we are there they let me bathe the baby and get her hooked up to monitors. As I'm putting the last lead on the baby Alex walks in and stands next to me as I get her vitals and breathe sounds. I smile and look at Alex  
"Healthy baby girl"  
Alex smiles too "Great good job in their Kyleigh" he pats me on the back as his pager goes off  
"See you later" he takes off  
"Bye" I say as he walks out.  
I smile down at the baby as one of our other patients monitors flat lines.  
"Fuck...not today" I run over to the newborn baby boy Gilson and call out "Get me a NICU intubation tray please!" I yell out "And someone page Karev or Arizona!"  
I quickly and effectively intubate the baby boy without harming him. Alex comes running in as the baby stabilizes and smiles at me  
"Damn your one hell of an intern Kyleigh"  
I smile "Thanks. We got to figure out why this baby just stopped breathing all of a sudden" the parents weren't around.  
I check the babies lungs "decreased breath sounds on the right my guess his lung collapsed"  
Alex nods "Book an OR and page Bailey"  
I nod and go page her and call to book an OR. Then my pager goes off with a page from Jackson  
"I'll meet you later I'm being paged "  
Alex nods "Alright see you later"  
I take off and meet up with Jackson in a trauma room.  
"You paged?" I ask as I walk in  
"Yes could you help me with some sutures the way I showed up?" Jackson asks.  
"Absolutely" I say and grab a pair of gloves and a trauma gown putting them on and sitting opposite of Jackson and beginning to stitch up the man's leg after cleaning out his wound. We work in silence until we finish and he smiles at me  
"Great work babe "  
I smile back "Thanks Baby"  
We get up and walk out handing the tablet to another intern who gets the patient ready for a room and gets them admitted. Jackson and I walk to grab coffee and a snack from the vending machine and head to the tunnels to relax for a few.

After finishing I cuddle up to Jackson and he puts his arm around me and we just chat until we both fall asleep. April and Meredith round the corner and instantly whisper and back away seeing us asleep. They smile and go back upstairs and go to the attending's lounge, after a few hours of sleeping both our pagers go off awaking me and Jackson. We jump up and kiss goodbye and go to our patients, I walk into Peds looking tired as hell but ready. Alex looks at me  
"You sleep at all?"  
I nod "Yeah just woke up"  
He smiles "Ready for telling the newborns mom she can finally see her baby girl?"  
"Of course!" I laugh and smile as we walk to the mother's room.  
"Hey your awake, you ready to see your baby girl?" I say with a smile.  
Sara the patient smiles "Yes please"  
With that I walk out and go get the baby girl and wheel her into the mothers room  
"She is healthy and so adorable, congratulations " I pick up the baby and hand her over to her mother who instantly tears up  
"Thank you" she says  
"Your welcome Page us if you need anything" I say with a smile.  
"I will" Sara says smiling and looking down at her baby girl.  
I and Alex walk out and go grab coffee passing Jackson and April in the hall with a patient they were wheeling by us. We stop in the lounge and grab coffee and sit and just talk. I felt like Alex was my best guy friend aside from Jackson who happened to also be my boyfriend. Alex and I got along great and we shared our pasts with each other. He somehow trusted me and it was nice having a friend who'd been through some hell and it turned out that along the lines Alex and I had met before in college. He shared some crazy stories of his ex's with me as I opened up and told him how much of a dirt bag Steven had been. Alex was actually a decent person if he liked you, we talked until the night was over and Jackson grabbed me to go home. I hugged Alex goodbye and said goodnight and me and Jackson left and went home and went to bed for the night.


End file.
